HumungousFly (TNO)
HumungousFly is the Biomnitrix's Fusion DNA of a Vaxasaurian (Humungousaur) and a lepidopterran (Stinkfly). Appearance HumungousFly wears black briefs with a white waistband and a white sash across his chest. HumungousFly has grey fingernails. He wears the Biomnitrix symbol on his chest. He has green skin and four eye stalks where is eyes should be. He also has Stinkfly's wings. Powers and Abilities HumungousFly possesses incredible strength; however, he is not as strong as Humungousaur. HumungousFly is strong enough to lift Ultimate Spidermonkey. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. HumungousFly can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. HumungousaurFly has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. HumungousFly can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. HumungousFly was shown to be immune to freezing. Humungousfly is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. HumungousFly's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily. HumungousFly can charge and ram someone while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. HumungousFly is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses, perform a slide tackle, and be able to evade attacks while jumping. HumungousFly has a powerful roar. HumungousFly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Weaknesses HumungousFly's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for HumungousFly to manage. HumungousFly is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. Because of this, he cannot fly, unlike Stinkfly, which makes him a pretty useless alien. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerable to electricity. He is not as strong as Humungousaur, since Stinkfy is not strong. HumungousFly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, HumungousFly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is HumungousFly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. HumnugousFly's goo can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog. Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Lepidopterrans Category:Lepidopterran Fusions Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Vaxasaurian Fusions Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens